


Podfic: It Was All An Accident

by draconic_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Hypothermia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sure that some complicated law of physics is in danger of being broken here. Something about two things being incapable of occupying the same space at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: It Was All An Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was All An Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529350) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Download podfic here:

[Audiobook 12 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/play/3o12l1vzjvwwx0c/It_Was_All_An_Accident.m4b)  
[MP3-format 24 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/play/30fzkfh3u7q8ac7/It_Was_All_An_Accident.mp3)

Length of podfic: ~ 26 minutes

Feeback is cherished :)


End file.
